Only in The End, Does it Matter
by KesKes22
Summary: Being the Ward of Bruce Wayne has it's perk but, being kidnapped from Gotham Academy is not one of them. Being kidnapped while he was Dick Grayson was the last think on his mind today. I DO NOT own Young Justice, I just write the fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Boredom can do horrible things to people, especially a 13 year old. Dick had been sitting in the same seat for almost 4 hours straight waiting for Bruce to get out of his meeting with Lex Luthor's assistant. Dick had already hacked all his apps on his iphone and now he was counting all the ceiling tiles. "For the last time no. Now please see yourself out!" Dick immediately stopped slouching and sat up starring at Bruce's office door. After a couple of heavy stomps the door flings open to reveal a very agitated looking business man. The man was obviously completely oblivious to Dick or ignoring him, because he stormed out of the office without sparing a glance.

"The meeting wasn't supposed to run longer than 10 minutes huh?" Dick said quoting from Bruce early that morning. "Sorry Dickie didn't mean to make you late for school." Dick glared at Bruce for teasing him and using his old nickname against him. "Let's just go." Dick said as he straightened his black tie and grabbed his back pack.

Bruce pulled up to Gotham Academy "Don't forget to check in." Dick knew that tone of voice all too well. It was the 'protective DaddyBat's' tone as Wally called it. "What no goodbye?" Dick remarked. He turned back to Bruce to meet his Batman glare he returned the glare with a smirk before jumping out the car and running into school.

Dick had just reached his locker with 6 minutes before he had to get to class. Dick had just opened his locker when he heard gunshots. He immediately reached for a birdarang but remembered that he is in his civilian clothes; he had to play the ward of Bruce Wayne not the hero. Another gun shot when off but closer this time everyone around Dick hit the floor. He quickly followed the others. "Everybody on your knees, ankles crossed, hands out in front of you, and head down." Dick dared to steal a glance at the perpetrator. He was surprised to see Cheshire, but that's not who he heard yell the commands moments ago. He followed the orders just like everyone else. Cheshire went down the hall only grabbing boy's hair and yanking them up and inspecting their face. She was obviously looking for someone he could only hope it wasn't him.

Cheshire was 3 boys away from Dick when he caught a glimpse of Sport's Master. They're working together?! Dick knew last time he saw them; Cheshire had left Sport's Master at the mercy of Young Justice while he was sinking in mud. Dick was lost in thought he didn't even notice he was next. Cheshire ruthlessly grabbed his hair yanking his face up. By the look on her face Dick could tell they found what they came for.

"Well hello Dick Grayson." Still having her hold on his hair, she dragged him forward throwing him to the feet of Sport's Master. "Leave him alone… Sport's Master." Dick recognized the voice. He glanced back to confirm his suspicion.

It was Artimis.

"Artimis don't!" Dick yelled. He knew she didn't stand a chance against both her dad and Cheshire. Dick's outburst earned him a kick to the face by Sport's Master. "Shut it kid, family business." The kick wasn't hard enough to break his nose but it was hard enough to make his nose bleed. "Cheshire you take care of the package, I got the brat." Cheshire nodded. Sport's Master stepped forward closing the space between Artimis and him. Without hesitation Dick reacted, stepping into the role of Robin to protect his teammate. Dick forced himself to his feet forgetting Cheshire was right behind him. Before he could even send a kick or punch Sport's Master's way Cheshire grabbed a handful of Dick's hair and threw him into a row of lockers. Before, Dick could recover Cheshire had one knee in his lower back pinning him to the lockers while she brought his hands behind his back and tied his wrist together with a thin wire.

Artimis did not like how close her father was to her. With one swift motion Artimis crouched down and swung her left foot across catching Sport's Master's ankle but Sport's Master reacted and kicked her in face just like he did to Dick but this time he aimed and put force to it. Artimis heard a loud crunch when his foot made contact with her nose. She fell onto her back. Artimis tried to shake fog that had just made its way into her mind. Sport's Master placed a foot on her sternum and leaned over "Nice try."

Dick winced as Cheshire finished tying the last knot. Dick maneuvered his head so he could look at Artimis. He nearly went Robin on Cheshire when he saw Sport's Master's shoe resting on her sternum. "Leave her alone!" He shouted. With one swift motion Cheshire pulled a strip of fabric over Dick's eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. He could tell by the way the knot was digging into his head that the only way to get the blindfold off would be to cut it off. "Let's go." Sport's Master shouted to Cheshire. Cheshire grabbed Dick's upper bicep and hauled him towards the exit. Without Dick's site he didn't step with his normal grace instead he stumbled only to be hauled back up onto his feet by Cheshire.

When they were almost at the door Dick heard a constant thud. By the time they had reached the door Dick had finally realized it was a helicopter. Dick did the only thing he could do.

Fight.

He stepped back making Cheshire pull on his arm. Even with the blindfold on, Dick had committed the move's Batman taught him to muscle memory. Dick yanked his arm out of Cheshire's hold and brought his foot up to where he estimated where Cheshire is. Satisfied when his foot connected with flesh Dick tried to get his bindings loose causing the wire to cut into his wrist making dark crimson blood to run down his finger tips. Dick heard heavy footsteps behind him assuming it was Sport's Master. When he heard Sport's Master lung for him he dove left hoping he had gotten far enough out of Sport's Master's way. Dick heard a thud hoping it was Sport's Master. Dick turned and ran down the hall hoping Artimis would meet him halfway. He was almost 5 steps away when he was tackled to the ground. "You're lucky that we are in a hurry right now but you're all mine when we get on the helicopter." Cheshire whispered in his ear. Cheshire pulled him to his feet and grabbed a handful of his hair while her other hand held him by his upper arm.

Dick still attempted to fight but when Cheshire and Sport's Master pulled him into the helicopter his fighting ceased. Dick knew if he fought them in the helicopter it wouldn't end pretty. Sport's Master climbed upfront to take off while Cheshire tied Dick's ankles together with the same wire that was around his wrist.

Dick's heart dropped when he felt the helicopter take off. Cheshire forced him onto his stomach and climbed on top of him digging her knee into his back. She grabbed a handful of his dark hair and yanked back exposing more of his neck. Dick gritted his teeth hoping Cheshire would let go soon. Dick stiffened when he felt the cold metal of a small dagger against his throat. "Not so big and bad now, are we?" She teased. Dick didn't reply instead he thought of ways he was going to make them pay. "Answer me?" Cheshire demanded painfully yanking on his hair. "Well I can't be big and bad when I'm blindfolded and both my wrist and ankles are tied now can I?" the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Dick felt the cold metal leave his throat and she let go of his hair.

Dick didn't expect her to flip him over making him land painfully on his hands pinned beneath him. "You are seriously under whelming me." Dick teased. Dick thought he had finally gotten the best of her when he felt a cloth being place over his mouth and nose. He didn't breathe knowing all too well that is was chloroform. When Cheshire noticed he wasn't breathing she quickly punched him in the gut making him lose his breath. The chloroform burned his nose and throat.

Darkness over took him without a second thought.

oOo

Bruce paced back and forth in his office. Something had happened at school and Dick was missing. Jim Gordon wasn't releasing any info and if he went in as Batman it would be too obvious. Aflred appeared in the door way. "Master Bruce, is here." Bruce stopped pacing. "Send him in." Clark walked in with his civilian attire like he always did when he met with Bruce Wayne. "I got the info you wanted he said laying a file folder on his desk." Bruce immediately picked up the folder and flipped though the pictures inside. "From from the cameras captured it was just Sport's Master and Cheshire, but I wouldn't give up the idea of more people being involved." Bruce just nodded and kept flipping through the photos. 'Come on Dick where can you be?' Bruce thought silently to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No I'm not taking more then I need to pay them off. I will pay you when this is all over, now get the brat up and do your thing I have other business to attend to." Sports Master let out a huff then walked over to their young captive.

Dick awoke to a stinging in his cheek. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty time to call daddy." Dick shook his head trying to clear the fog. Dick forced his eyes open only to be greeted by complete blackness. Panic races through him until he remembers he is blindfolded. How could he be so stupid? He quickly blamed the chloroform and tried to figure out why he couldn't move his hands.

After testing both his wrist and ankles, Dick realized that only his wrist were tied with the piano wire from earlier leaving his ankles free. He smiled at his captors for being so stupid. Dick heard a slight beep of a phone dial, "Mr. Wayne." Sport's Master's voice boomed. "Tsk tsk talking back will cost you." Dick was roughly wrestled to his knees and dragged forward. His hands cut from behind his back. His right wrist was forced in front of him and placed on a table while the left one was jerked behind his back and pushed between his shoulder blades. Dick just gritted his teeth and yanked on his wrist with desperation in each tug. "Open you palm." Dick resisted. He didn't know what they were about to do but he had a good idea. "Open your palm brat or I'll break more than your fingers." Dick hesitated but still didn't comply.

The hammer came down hard right on his wrist.

Pain coursed through his body as he screamed. Judging by the snap he felt he could tell it was broken. "I told you kid maybe next time you will listen." He jerked at his wrist one more time in an attempt to free himself but whoever was holding him up let go making him fall onto his back. Whimpers of pain escaped his lips as he hugged his wrist to his chest. "Now, maybe Mr. Wayne you will see how serious we are." Dick blocked everything out and slowly let his left hand try to free the blindfold.

Dick was working on the knot when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Here is your proof Wayne." A phone was forced in his hands. "Bruce?" Dick hated how unsteady his voice sounded as if he was a little child again. "Dick." This wasn't Bruce speaking it was Batman. "Can you tell me anything about where you are?" Dick was about to answer when the phone was ripped from his hands and he found himself face first on the ground. "There is your proof Mr. Wayne." Dick tried to just concentrate on the phone call rather than Cheshire yanking his already broken wrist back. Dick bit on his lower lip to keep from screaming.

Cheshire made sure to tie his wrist tightly. She climbed off of him and joined her father. Dick planted his forehead into the ground trying to bring attention away from his wrist. "Now I will call you in the next 24 hours with our demands and if you inform the police about this well…" Dick hadn't noticed how close Sport's Master had gotten. Without warning Sport's Master stepped onto Dick's bound wrists.

Dick's scream filled the empty room.

"And last but not least if you inform the Justice League." The boot collided harder with Dick's broken wrist than it did the last time. Tears threaten to spill. Dick considered begging but with Bruce on the other line, not a chance. "I think you get it." The phone in Sports Master's hand was snap shut. "Nice job brat you did well." Dick couldn't stop himself "So did you but I think next time you could convince him a little bit more if you dropped the torturing act." Sports Master crouched down and grabbed a handful of Dick's hair yanking him up. "Here Brat I'm just here for the money and the thing is if we don't get what we want from your dad, because you escaped well-" Sports Master gave a small nod to Cheshire.

A foot drove into Dick's ribcage. "So stay put brat we will be back." Sports Master dropped Dick's head and strolled to the door with Cheshire." Dick heard the click of a light switch. "Oh and try not to freeze to death." Sports Master chuckled before closing the door.

oOo

Alfred watched as Bruce's fingers fly across the keyboard. Bruce hasn't taken a break since Dick went missing, granted he wouldn't either but Bruce needed to take a break and collect his thoughts. Alfred tried switching him out but Bruce told him he could help by dealing the press. "Master Wayne you're not going to help Master Dick by frying your brain!" It took Bruce by surprise of his sudden outburst but soon realized Alfred was right. "Then what- ", Bruce was cut short by his phone ringing.

Bruce immediately jumped to the phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wayne."

"Give me my son back you piece of-"

"Tsk Tsk talking back will cost you." Before Bruce could comprehend what he meant then he heard the phone being set down. His heart leaped into his throat. His eyes met Alfred's looking for comfort but only found sympathy. And realization?

Alfred rushed forward to the computer and started to trace the call. Bruce totally forgot about tracking the call. "Open your palm." Bruce fell back in his chair. "PLEASE. NO. STOP!" He screamed into the phone. "Open your palm brat or I'll break more than your fingers." In Bruce's entire life nothing had prepared him for the blood curtailing scream coming through the phone.

"I told you kid maybe next time you will listen." Bruce wiped away the worried parent and put on his best brave voice after what he just heard. "Now Mr. Wayne I hope you know how serious we are."

"I want proof it was actually him screaming." Bruce knew it was him but he was hoping he could get some information on where he was. "Here is your proof Wayne." The phone received some static before he heard the sweet sound of Dick's voice. "Bruce?" His heart dropped when he heard how broken he sounded. Bruce immediately switched to Batman mode. "Dick, can you tell me anything about where you are?" Expecting to hear Dick's voice Bruce was a little caught off guard when he heard Sports Master. "There is your proof Mr. Wayne."

GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP I HAVE A COVER PHOTO AND I HAVE UPLOADED IT ONTO THE STORY BUT ITS NOT SHOWING UP! HELP A NEW BE OUT! BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS MEANS A LOT IT PUSHED ME TO WRITE MORE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time passed by slowly and numbly. Dick had been trying to loosen the wire so he could slip through but all he managed to do is make his wrist bleed and numb his fingers. Dick couldn't help himself he let out a cry of frustration. He was uncomfortable, cold, bleeding, and he had an itch on his nose he couldn't scratch. Dick tried not to concentrate on that though he was currently working on a game plan. He would not show weakness. He was too weak the first time to vulnerable and he hated it.

Dick was yanked out of his train of thought by the door creaking open.

Get traught or get dead, Dick repeated to himself.

Footsteps made his way to him. His stomach felt queasy. Someone grabbed Dick's upper bicep dragging him forward. "Hey what gives let me go!" Dick demanded. Dick tried yanking his arm out of their grip but it was no use they are obviously much stronger than him. Dick was trying to figure out how to get free without using his Robin moves when they took a left.

'I'm out of the room!' Dick thought to himself. Dick started to fight viciously. "Come on kid." Before Dick knew what was happening he was slammed into a wall. He pressed his body more into Dick's holding him on the wall. "Come on Brat!" Dick immediately froze. He had heard the voice before! It was the same voice that Bruce was arguing with that morning.

The assistant.

Of course, how could Dick be so stupid? Most kidnappers scope out their victims before kidnapping them. Dick wanted to kick himself for being so oblivious. He was trained by Batman himself how could he have missed that? Also, how could Batman have missed that? He growled in frustration.

After, being hauled off the wall he was shoved threw a door and roughly planted into a chair, a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. "Now let's get straight down to business now that you have had time to….. Think." Dick knew the voice he just couldn't put the voice to a face. "You mean held hostage?" Dick remarked. "I did hire the best babysitters money could buy." Dick chuckled. "You mean Mr. Gun Ho and his cat. That's the best you could do?" Dick knew his smart come backs wouldn't get him anywhere but it was the Robin coming out in him. "Actually yes has your precious Daddy of Gotham Police found you yet? Have they? So I would say money well spent."

"I'm going to ask you one time, and one time only and if you don't give me the answer I want then…. Let's just say you will deeply regret it." Instead of getting smart Dick held his tongue and thought of his wrist. "I want the password into Wayne Enterprise's data base." Without hesitation Dick said, "No." 2 different pair of hands forces him to his knees and another set of different hands lift up his wrists so his arm line up with his shoulders. Instead of screaming Dick grits his teeth and repeats in his mind.

Get traught or get dead.

He heard another set of footsteps and a phone flipping open, "Well Mr. Wayne here we are 24 hours later with our demands." Sports Master's voice boomed. It couldn't have been 24 hours yet. Could it? Dick wasn't once hungry but he doesn't eat when he is hurt he doesn't have the stomach for it but he has had to go to the bathroom for quite some time now. "I'm going to ask you a question and every single time you don't answer that question Dick is going to lose a nail." Dick's heart dropped.

oOo

After Bruce had received the first phone call he felt sick to his stomach. "Did you get the location?" Bruce asked. Alfred shook his head. "All the computer could track was Dick is being held somewhere in Metropolis." Bruce shook his head. "It narrows it down but not by much. Metropolis has a population of roughly 11 million people one of the biggest cities on Earth." Alfred nodded in agreement. "But it's a start." Bruce jumped up pulling his cowl over his face. "Your right Alfred, It's a start." Bruce was just about to leave when he Zeta-Beam activated "Recognize Superman 01." Batman thought about making a break for the Batmobile. "Let me guess you were just in the area?" Superman frowned at Batman's outburst. "The League found it best for someone to come and watch over you to make sure you don't do something rash." Superman justified.

"I don't need a babysitter." Batman growled.

Superman knows there is no way of reasoning with Batman. "I know, but you need all the hands you can get so please let me help, not be your babysitter." Batman knows there is no reasoning with the Man of Steel. If Batman said no he would just follow anyway and probably call in more of the League. "Fine." Both Superman and Batman made their way to Metropolis chasing down every lead.

At the end of the day all Batman and Superman had done was stop 4 bank robberies, 14 muggings, 9 break ins, and had chased down countless leads about Dick but nothing seemed to go anywhere. The only sensible lead was Lex Luthor but, he has been away on a business trip in Japan for almost a week now. Batman even checked the airport cameras from boarding till take off and sure enough Lex was on the plane but Batman didn't dismiss the thought of Lex being up to something. That's why when he ditches Superman he is going back to break in.

"Master Wayne." The communicator in Bruce's cowl said. "Go ahead Alfred." Batman glanced at Superman. "You are getting a call from Sports Master." It couldn't have been 24 hours already?! They couldn't have been out here that long! "Patch him through."

"Well Mr. Wayne here we are 24 hours later with our demands."

**OKAY MY FAMILY THINKS THAT WRITING FANFICTION IS JUST A BIG WAIST OF TIME AND I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING 'PRODUCTIVE' SO YOUR REVIEWS REALLY PUSH ME TO WRITE MORE AND TO BE MORE SPONTANEOUS AND CREATIVE SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I ACTUALLY LOOK FORWARD TO COMING HOME AND WRITING EVERYDAY **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 WARNING TORTURE

He heard another set of footsteps and a phone flipping open, "Well Mr. Wayne here we are 24 hours later with our demands." Sports Master's voice boomed. It couldn't have been 24 hours yet. Could it? Dick wasn't once hungry but he doesn't eat when he is hurt he doesn't have the stomach for it but he has had to go to the bathroom for quite some time now. "I'm going to ask you a question and every single time you don't answer that question Dick is going to lose a nail." Dick repeated to himself 'Get traught or get dead.'

"BRUCE, NO TRADE!" Dick shouted. Whoever was holding him twisted his broken wrist to shut him up. Dick clenched his fist and focused on the task at hand and not his throbbing wrist. "Want to say something else Brat?" Sports Master screamed in Dicks face. Some of Sports Master's spit landed on Dick's face. "Yeah you should brush your teeth more often." Dick's sarcastic remark earned him another twist of his broken wrist. Dick forced his mouth closed and took in a deep breath. "Something wrong Dickie?" Dick hated when people called him that especially when it comes from an enemy's mouth.

"Now where were we Mr. Wayne? Oh, yes now we need a password that lets us get into your mainframe and when we get what we want you can have your Brat back, so the password?" Dick hoped that Bruce got his message but just in case he didn't "BRUCE, NO DEAL!" Instead of twisting his wrist they slammed their fist into his wrist. Dick allowed himself to release a small cry. "Looks like your Brat rather stay with us for a while." Come on Bruce just hang up the phone. "Hello? Mr. Wayne?" Dick heard a phone drop.

Sports Master yanked Dick up by his collar. "Looks like Daddy took your advice Brat, but why?"

"Bruce doesn't want to trade secrets with Lex Luthor." Dick sneered. "The boy is smarter then he appears." Lex Luthor commented. "Well then I guess we will have to try another way. Sports Master he is all yours but make sure he is breathing."

Sports Master smirks and hauls Dick off to another room.

Sports Master literally threw Dick into the room and slammed the door shut. Dick hit the floor with a loud thud. "Omffhhh." The wire was cut from Dick's wrist he immediately tried to escape. "Not today you little Brat", Grabbing a handful of Dick's hair Sports Master dragged him into another room. "You have 2 minutes to use the bathroom. Make it quick Brat." Dick waited for the door but it never came. "I can't go with you looking." Dick heard a huff then a door slam. He felt around the bathroom until he found the toilet.

There was no use trying to escape. He couldn't get the blindfold off and with his broken wrist it would be almost impossible to move around and be silent at the same time. After relieving himself he was washing up his hands when the door opened. "Time's up Brat now the fun begins."

"I have a name you know?" Dick snapped as Sports Master grabbed his upper bicep and hauled Dick off to who knows where. "I could care less about your name."

"Just like your mother didn't care about you?"

Sports Master just grinned, he was about to make this Brat eat every word. After, stripping Dick's shirt with small struggles he cuffed the Brat to a pole so his chest was facing it. "I'm not stripping for you, you sick pervert." Sports Master hated how sarcastic this Brat could get. "Don't have to."

Dick was not prepared for what happened next. A whip struck his back with a snap. Dick let out a cry and tugged at the cuffs hurting his wrist more. "That all you got Sports Master?" Dick chuckled. SNAP. This time Dick was prepared for it. He didn't even let out a small cry. Sports Master walked forward and grabbed a handful of Dick's hair and yanked his face back. "I'll break you."

Dick had lost count of how many times Sports Master whipped him. He lost count after 37 and now his back was dripping with blood. At some point during the whipping Sports Master ripped his blindfold off and now Dick was currently working on the cuffs with a small nail that he dug out of the ground.

Click.

Dick smiled to himself. He had already planned his escape route. There was an air vent in the ceiling next to the pole but climbing up the pole with a broken wrist would be a trick. Grabbing ahold of the pole he jumped to give himself a boost. Dick easily shimmied up the pole with very little difficulty. Dick slid the air vent back with his broken wrist and climbed up into the vent with his legs and left hand.

After, placing the air vent grate back into place Dick held his right hand close to his chest and crawled with his left. Dick was crawling along when he heard Lex Luthor, Sports Master, and another unknown voice. Dick stopped to listen.

"Lex Luthor you owe the Mafia and we expect to be paid in full and on time!" The unknown voice boomed. "I understand but we are having some complications with the boy and his father, you see." Lex Luthor said. "But we are working on it." Sports Master jumped in. So Sports Master gave him a short 'reprieve' so he could go play body guard for Lex, and what's about the Mafia? Is he trading Wayne Enterprises secrets to repay the Mafia? No the Mafia wants nothing to do with Wayne Enterprise, but they could want some Biochemical's we make, but why? So many questions so little answers.

Dick decided his best option was escape, investigate second. Dick started to crawl again. He needed to find a way out. Dick knew he could try to send a message to Batman but risk compromising his position. For once Dick didn't know what to do.

**SORRY SHORT CHAPTER AND A LONG WAIT FOR THE UPDATE BUT THE SHORT CHAPTER IS BECAUSE THE STORY ONLY HAS A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO UNTIL THE END. OH BUT DON'T CRY I WILL BE WRITING MORE **** UNTIL NEXT TIME **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce felt numb. He couldn't explain why. Maybe it was from shock of the call being disconnected. "Master Bruce did you disconnect that call?" Alfred came through Bruce's cowl. "Yes." Superman stared at Batman in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" Batman glared at The Man of Steel. "Dick asked me to and I know for a fact that if Dick asked me to he has a damn good reason, so don't you dare question me."

"You put too much trust into small words. Batman." Superman spat the last part. Bruce could have easily continued to argue back but it all clicked. Yesterday morning Bruce had a meeting with Lex Luthors assistant about joining companies and giving them access to the mainframe of Bruce Enterprise which would easily allow them access to whatever they wanted and Bruce just received a phone call demanding the passwords to his mainframe. There had to be a connection!

Batman turned his back on Superman and disappeared into the shadows of LexCorp

oOo

Sports Master had been starring at the vent for some time now. He could have sworn he heard something while the meeting was going on. It could have easily been a mouse but Sports Master knew better than that. When Lex finished up his meeting with Rex, Sports Master heard the vent move again this time he was ready. He pulled his gun from his thigh holster shot at the vent.

The bullet easily pierced the vent metal and Dick's left leg. Dick let out a blood curtailing scream disrupting Lex and tipping off the now pissed of Batman outside. "Mercy, take care of it." Lex demanded. His robotic android stepped in and fired at the vent with ease. Making, one side of the vent come crashing down bring the wounded and shirtless Dick Grayson with it. Dick fell out of the vent with a loud thud.

"Well look who we have here." Sports Master said while taking out some wire to tie him up. "Looks like the Brat bite off more than he could chew." Sports Master chuckled at his own joke while forcefully moved Dick's arms behind his back and tying them. Once tied, Sports Master sat Dick up into sitting position facing Lex. "You know what you little pathetic Brat? I'm getting real tiered of you. I can just kill you and get the biochemical somewhere else." Sports Master pointed his gun at the Brat. "It would be my pleasure."

"Not here. Dumb his body where no one will find it." Dick couldn't concentrate. His mind was in a fog, no matter how much he tried to focus on the task at hand the bullet wound in his leg would hurt or the wire would cut into his already broken right wrist. "I am so over whelmed." Dick muttered to himself. "Dispose of the Brat and I will pay you double to find the biochemical." Lex Luthor offered. "I want my payment for kidnapping and disposing of this Brat, first." Sports Master demanded. "You will get your payment when I say you do." Sports Master cocked his gun back and pressed it to Dick's temple.

"Give me my money now or I kill him where he sits."

Lex Luthor smiled. "Why would I care if he dies?"

"You don't want a crime scene in YOUR office do you?" Lex glared at Sports Master. "Fine, have it your way, Mercy." Lex's android robot opened fired on Sports Master easily shooting him in the arm. "Kill him, Mercy then dispose of both of him."

"As much as I would love to see him dead, I just can't let that happen." Cheshire says. 'Where did she disappear off too?' Dick thought. "I will be leaving with Sports Master and the Brat." A bat-a-rang appeared out of nowhere hitting the gun out of Cheshire's hand. This is when Dick lost consciousness. Batman sprang into action dodging the firebolts Mercy sent his way. While Batman dealt with Mercy Cheshire escaped with Sports Master and Lex walked over to the unconscious boy with a gun in hand.

Prepared to put the boy out of his misery Superman came into the picture. Superman knocked Lex Luthor out and cuffed him, then knelt down to examine Dick. He needed medical attention ASAP! Superman looked up at Batman who was now throwing the now scrap metal to the floor. "Batman, I'm going to fly him to the nearest hospital." Bruce nodded as much as he wanted to go with Dick he couldn't he first had to deal with Lex.

oOo

Dick felt himself drift back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was his aching body. His leg felt like it was on fire, his wrists burned, and his back was not getting along with the bandages wrapped around his torso. "Bruce." Dick muttered. "I'm right here Dick." Dick opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Ouch."

"Dick?"

"Head hurts. I'll manage. Did you get the bad guys?"

-flashback-

After Batman had beaten the information out of Lex, and got a name to the Mafia leader. Batman left Jim Gordon a nice surprise with a neatly written note, and tracked down 'Mercer'. After finding Mercer Batman interrogated him on why.

"WHY DID YOU ASK LEX LUTHOR TO KIDNAP DICK GRAYSON? I won't ask again." Batman said growling the last part. Finally Mercer cracked. "We needed Biochemicals to make a new drug, so we pulled a couple strings with Lex and he said he could get it for us but he was going to need a ransom to pull it off. I really didn't care how he got it all I cared about was the chemicals." Mercers said as he buried his face in his hands.

-End of Flashback-

"Yes, we got them, but you need to rest."

"Hey, Bruce?"

'Yeah, Dick?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but only in the end does it matter. Your safe and that's all I care about." Bruce leaned over and gently placed a kiss upon Dick's forehead.

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION BUT I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING THIS ONE, SO I WILL BE WRITING MORE. UNTIL NEXT TIME **


End file.
